The Spongebob Squarepants Wedding
by Dark Deception
Summary: I created this fanfic in honor of the Spongebob Squarepants 10th aniversary. Spongebob and Sandy are getting married, and you're invited!


Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's Note: I just saw Spongebob's Truth or Square on YouTube, and when I heard Spongebob flashbacks to the time where Spongebob and Sandy got married, I thought to myself "I'll never look at Spongebob Squarepants the same way again." So, to commemorate this bombshell, I have created this fanfic to honor Spongebob and Sandy Squarepants's marriage.

Dark Deception presents

A Spongebob Squarepants fanfic:

The Spongebob Squarepants Wedding

"This… is the most blissful day of my entire life." Spongebob Squarepants, a yellow sponge, said to his best man, a starfish named Patrick Star, and the ring bearer, Mr. Krabs. "I'm finally getting married!"

"You really got a strong spirit to propose to her, did ya, me boy." Mr. Krabs told him. "Soon, you will have a generation of descendants walking in your footsteps, especially if your children may be a sponge-squirrel hybrid. " He then told him.

"I'm really proud of you, buddy. I hope I get married too in the future." Patrick said to his best friend. Then, he thought 'I'm so glad King Neptune repaid me by dating his daughter, Mindy.' Patrick started having thought about him and Mindy.

"I'm sure you are, pal. Well, I'm off." Spongebob told him as he immediately changed to his black tuxedo, with his matching red bowtie, red cummerbund and top hat with a red stripe. He left to the main chamber to wait for his bride.

"Good luck, me boy." Mr. Krabs told him.

"Well, this is it." Sandy Cheeks told her maid of honor, Spongebob's driving instructor, a blowfish named Mrs. Puff and her two bridesmaids, a whale named Pearl and Plankton's computer wife named Karen. She is all dolled up for her wedding, with her strapless white wedding gown, with two frills on each third of the lower half, with a pink sash wrapped around, supporting the hem. She has her elbow-length-gloves on her hands and a pink tiara with her chapel-length veil protruding from it. "Today, I become Mrs. Squarepants."

"I'm so happy for you two, Sandy!" Pearl told her. "Mr. Krabs finally stopped being cheap, but just for this very occasion." She then got giddy and jumped up and down in excitement. Mrs. Puff held her down to make sure she doesn't destroy the bridal room.

"I've recorded the day that Spongebob proposed to you on memory banks, so Plankton could stop whining about his yet another failed attempt at getting the krabby patty formula." Karen said to her as she played the video of the very event that lead to this.

_**Flashback**_

Spongebob and Sandy are sitting on the top of a hill in Sand Mountain, watching the sun setting in the west.

"Gosh, Spongebob, that is such an amazing sight." Sandy told him.

"Is sure is Sandy." Spongebob said to her. He then got up and told her "Now that I decided to pick this moment, it's time I tell you something that you would be proud of."

Sandy gasped, for what he is going to tell her will change their lives forever. "Spongebob… you mean?" She then told her.

"Yes, Sandy. I have something to ask you. This question that I ask will soon change our live forever." Spongebob said. He pulled a small black velvet box, containing an engagement ring with an emerald gem that matches her eyes. He kneeled down, held her hand, and popped the question. "Sandy Cheeks, will you marry me?

Sandy grew excited and hugged Spongebob. "Yes, Spongebob! Of course I'll marry you!" She the removed her helmet and kissed him. Spongebob returned the kiss and slid the engagement ring on her ring finger. Sandy puts her helmet back on, knowing that she can't breathe underwater.

"But since land mammals can't breathe underwater, how are we able to live as a married couple?" Spongebob asked as he starts to worry.

"Well, I found this necklace with the ability to change the ability of how to breathe." Sandy told him as she pulled out a necklace with a symbol. "This necklace allows me to breathe underwater." She then took off her helmet and wore the necklace. Her ability to breathe underwater was then enabled to her body.

"Wow, sweetie. I didn't know that. This is just a perfect idea for us to live together forever as a married couple." Spongebob said to her as he and Sandy kissed.

_**Flashback End**_

"All I can tell, with the necklace worn to your neck, you won't be limited to breathing air. So when you have children, with this necklace on, your future children will be able to breathe underwater too." Karen told her.

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious for telling us what we already know." Pearl told her.

"Okay, I'm going to be with my groom." Sandy told them as she grabbed her bouquet of roses and stands at the door to the main chamber. 'Get ready Spongebob, because you wife is here.'

Spongebob is standing in front of the congregation, waiting patiently for the bridal chorus to signify the start of the wedding.

"Out of the all of the greatest days of my life, this is the best day ever. No, more than that. This is THE ultimate day of my entire life ever." Spongebob proclaimed to himself.

The bridal chorus started to play, as the doors opened to reveal his bride, Sandy. She walked down the aisle and took her place beside her groom.

"Well, Spongebob, this is it. We're going to become husband and wife real soon." Sandy whispered to him.

The priest took his place by the pedestal and begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O Poseidon, as Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear Poseidon, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Not one single soul objected. It's a good thing too, because Plankton was never around. Even Mr. Krabs didn't see him with another krabby patty formula theft attempt.

"Fine, then. Let's begin." The priest then said. "Spongebob Squarepants, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to Poseidon's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Spongebob as he focuses his eyes towards his bride.

"And Sandy Cheeks, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to Poseidon's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sandy said as her focus is turned to her groom.

Mr. Krabs came between them, as he placed the cushion, with the wedding rings on it, and left. Spongebob pronounced his vows and slid the wedding ring on Sandy's ring finger, next to her engagement ring. Sandy then pronounced her vows and slid the ring to Spongebob's ring finger.

"Those whom Poseidon hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before Poseidon and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss your bride." The priest spoke.

Spongebob lifted Sandy's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Everyone gave out a cute 'awwwwwwww' by this very sight.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, the priest smiled and proclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Spongebob Squarepants."

The crowd cheered for the newlyweds as Spongebob picked her up by the threshold and carried her to the limousine and are carried off to the site of the reception.

**The End**

Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
